


Ellie and Jamie's Film Quest!

by annabeth_the_duck



Series: Jamie & Ellie [2]
Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: Children, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Films, Gen, movies - Freeform, this is so bad it made me want to do crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_duck/pseuds/annabeth_the_duck
Summary: Ellie and Jamie pre-undercover princess watching movies
Relationships: Ellie Wolf & Jamie Volk
Series: Jamie & Ellie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169495





	Ellie and Jamie's Film Quest!

**Author's Note:**

> this is me being guilty for not posting any pah content yet. It's coming soon! In the meantime, this is a series and I'll update short chapters of Ellie and Jamie watching movies when I feel like it. Enjoy! :)

Ellie was bored. Ellie was _so_ bored. Ellie was so bored she could just jump out the window for fun. She was about two minutes from doing so when Jamie shook her shoulder.

“Yes?!” Ellie shot up, desperate for _anything_ to do.

“Woah!” Jamie flinched. “Calm down, Ellie.”

Ellie’s eyes widened. “I _can’t_ , Jamie, I’m too _bored_.” Jamie sighed and rolled his eyes; Ellie could just tell that he was going to grow up to be the most boring person ever.

“Well, let’s do something.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know…” Jamie lingered over the thought for a second, pondering an activity that might keep Ellie quiet for a couple hours while also keeping her sufficiently entertained. “How about a board game?”

Ellie gave Jamie a flat look. “Bored is literally in the name, Jamie.”

“ _O_ -kay then… a movie?”

“Yes!” Ellie bounced up to her feet, causing Jamie to scoot back so when she fell back down on the bed he wouldn’t get squashed. “We must have a name for this movie-watching endeavour.”

“Must we really?”

“Yes.”

And so it was born:

~~Ellie and Jamie’s Movie Time!~~

~~Ellie and Jamie’s Endeavour for the Best Movie Ever~~

~~Jamie and Ellie Fighting Over Movies~~

~~Ellie and Jamie’s Quest for the Best Movie~~

Ellie and Jamie’s Film Quest!

**Author's Note:**

> haha anyway that's the introductory chapter. quite short, but they'll get longer. hope you enjoyed, drink some water, eat some food, stay safe and have a great day!


End file.
